This invention is related to drum and pedal beater assemblies and more particularly to a pair of pedals that are so adjustable that the performer can independently move one beater with his heel and the other beater with his toe against a common drum skin.
The prior art discloses drum and beater assemblies in which a pair of beaters are so mounted adjacent either one or a pair of drums as to be operated by a single foot of the performer. For example, such multiple drum beater assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,128 which issued to Allan R. Simpson and U.S. Pat. No. 2,484,302 which issued to S. N. Laverents. Such prior art pedal assemblies are limited for practical use because they do not accomodate feet of different lengths and can be connected only to the bottom of the drum rim.